


Little Lost Mitten

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Radio, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Hipster Harry, also ish, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall loses her mitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Lost Mitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArielFabulous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielFabulous/gifts).



> Again, sorry for the shit summary. I've just come back from watching Avengers: Age of Ultron, so my brain isn't really up to speed yet. 
> 
> Written as a part of April being [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256).
> 
> Thank you again to Ariel for the prompt. I owe you everything. ♥  
> A massive thanks to Danielle for the beta read. ♥♥
> 
> Please do not break the fourth wall and share this with any of the mentioned people in the story, or the band, or their families, friends, lovers, or anyone like that.  
> Also, this work is not for redistribution anywhere without my explicit consent. Thank you.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” Niall says cheerily to her friends. She waves and leaves the Starbucks shop behind, stepping out into the cold English air, the brisk wind whipping her in the face straight away. She digs her free hand into the pockets of her coat for her car keys and pulls out her mittens to try and look underneath them, all the while balancing the tray of take away cappuccinos in her other hand. She cheers a little in relief when her fingers close around the metal pieces and she extracts them from her pockets, along with her mittens where they had somehow managed to get tangled up.

Triumphant, Niall stuffs her mittens back into her coat pocket and hastily makes her way to her car. She sighs once she’s shielded from the wind but it isn’t really that much better inside of her car. She starts the engine and hopes that her heater works quickly. 

There is only half an hour left before her shift at the BBC Radio 1 station starts and she can’t wait to get inside the warm building, into her comfortable chair and bring good music to whoever is listening in.

As she walks through the studio, she greets all of her co-workers with smiles and makes her way through the building to the broadcasting room. She stops at the door, waiting for the signal that it’s safe to go in.

“Afternoon, Nialler,” Greg greets her with a smile.

“Hey, Greg,” she returns, grinning at him. She sets down the tray of coffees and shucks off her coat, draping over the back of her chair. “Here you go,” she says, passing Greg’s coffee to him. It isn’t often they drink coffee but when it’s as cold as it is outside, and when they have a two hour radio show to host, they sometimes need it.

“Thanks.”

Niall takes a long sip of her own coffee, closing her eyes as she feels the warmth spread through her instantly. She sighs contently and sets the cup down. 

Within a few minutes, their show is starting and she falls quickly into the routine she and Greg have, their banter entertaining not only for themselves but for their listeners as well. Their show goes well, as it usually does. She and Greg have great chemistry on the air and they have a great friendship off the air, too.

“Do you want to crash at mine tonight?” Greg offers once their show is over and they’re out of the broadcasting room. 

Niall pulls on her coat again, mentally preparing herself for the cold she knows waits outside of the warmth of the building. “Yeah, I will, if that’s alright?” 

“Yeah, of course it is,” Greg says, pulling her into a side hug. “I wouldn’t have suggested it otherwise.”

Niall smiles. “I can’t believe it’s been two weeks that I’ve been couch surfing for already,” she comments as they walked down the corridors together. “I wish my flat was liveable again. I miss my bed.”

“You know you’re always welcome to share mine,” Greg says, waggling his eyebrows.

“Tell me again how your girlfriend would like that?” Niall retorts with a cheeky smile. “Your couch is fine.”

Greg slings an arm around her shoulders and guides them out of the building altogether. “Speaking of, I’m going out for dinner tonight, do you want me to pick you up anything on the way home?”

Niall shakes her head. “No, thanks,” she starts, “I’m going to grab Nandos and masturbate to your porn collection.”

Greg snorts and drops a kiss to the top of her head. “Have fun,” he says as he gets into his car and drives off. 

Niall stuffs her hands into her pockets, searching for her keys again. Her fingers hit her mittens and she pulls them out again to find her keys but frowns when she realises there’s only one mitten in her hold. “Fuck,” she mumbles to herself. “I’ve lost me mitten.”

She sighs in frustration and climbs into her car, starting it immediately and putting the heater up high. Of course she would lose one of her favourite mittens. It’s not that they were expensive or designer or anything – her mum made them before she made her big move to England at the start of the year. They’re her favourite pair. She has others, but they’re the ones she loves the most. She mourns the loss briefly but focuses on what she wants to order from Nandos on her drive there. 

Once she has her Nandos and is sitting on Greg’s bed, thankful that he had let her use his spare key, Niall feels a little better. Maybe it’s time to get some new mittens, anyway, she muses. She sets her iPad on her lap and scrolls through her Instagram feed, shaking her head at the obnoxious hipster pictures that Nick insists on posting.

That is when she comes across a picture of a _very_ familiar looking mitten sitting in the snow. It has been posted by one of her favourite Instagram people, Harry Styles, and the caption reads ‘ _This poor little mitten has lost its owner. :(_   
_This mitten was found in the snow outside of Starbucks at 4pm this afternoon._  
 _If you happen to be the owner of this baby mitten, please contact me! Harry .x_ ’

Niall is grinning by the time she’s finished reading the little spiel and she immediately writes out a comment that it’s her mitten and for Harry to please keep it safe.

At least her mitten isn’t lost, she thinks. 

It’s a little sad of her to be this emotionally attached to a mitten but Niall doesn’t mind it. She patiently waits for Harry to respond to her comment and flicks on Greg’s television screen. She fully intends to make good on her promise while she has his bed, and his flat, to herself.

~*~

A couple of days later, Niall has finally managed to arrange a time with Harry to collect her mitten. Between her work and Harry’s, they haven’t had the same times free to be able to meet. It’s a relief for Niall to finally be able to get her mitten back and meet Harry at the same time.

She has followed Harry on Instagram for a while now and she loves the things that Harry posts, they’re all very unique if not a little hipster-like as well but Niall thinks that it adds to Harry’s charm.

Harry, for her part, has been posting regular photos of Niall’s mitten on Instagram and all of the adventures it had got up to while in Harry’s care. Niall had laughed at almost every single one of them, especially when the mitten was lying face down on a pillow, posted at three o’clock in the morning with an empty shot glass sitting next to it. 

They agreed to meet at Starbucks where Niall had lost her mitten and as she waits to meet Harry, Niall can’t help but think that it’s a little poetic. She fiddles with the lid of her cappuccino and glances up as the door opens. The now-familiar head of curly hair that she’s come to know as Harry appears and she smiles the second she sees Niall, making a beeline for her.

“Hi,” Harry greets, her voice slow and warm like honey.

Niall stands and hugs her, even though they’ve just met. Thankfully, Harry doesn’t seem to mind, and she sits down opposite Niall. 

“It’s so lovely meeting you,” Harry says after a moment. “I listen to you on the radio all the time.”

“Really?” Niall asks. “Cool.” She feels her cheeks heat up a little at the comment. “I’ve followed you on Instagram for a while.”

“I know,” Harry replies. “I’m glad we’ve met like this, though. Now I can ask you out on a proper date without it seeming weird.”

Niall laughs. “I’ve had weirder propositions,” she admits. “But first, how is my mitten?”

“Oh!” Harry exclaims, her gorgeous eyes going wide. She pulls out Niall’s pink mitten from her pocket and passes it over. “It’s very warm to wear.”

“I know,” Niall agrees as she strokes over the soft material. “So you’ve worn it then?”

“Just to try on,” Harry replies easily. “It looked lonely and unloved, and I couldn’t have it feeling like that.”

Niall grins easily. “Thank you for keeping my mitten safe.”

“You’re welcome,” Harry replies, her smile lighting up the room and making Niall feel warmer than the mittens ever could.

“So, about that date…?” Niall trails off, waggling her eyebrows as Harry ducks her head and bites her lip. This turned out better than Niall could have ever hoped for, she thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my twenty third contribution to [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256).
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
